


Movie Marathon

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Prompt, Fluff, M/M, Sexual mention, domestic ambrollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Dean and Seth spend their time off watching Christmas movies!





	Movie Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins

It was a lazy Saturday and Seth and Dean finally had a little break from work. They had about two weeks to themselves for the holiday season, and they planned to savor every moment of their time alone. They had decided to go to Dean’s place in Ohio; it was a bit bigger and the last break they’d had was spent in Iowa in Seth’s house. They both knew that sooner or later, they’d need to have a talk about which state to stay in and get rid of one of the houses; it was just a waste of money at this point.

Seth sat on the couch on the living room and watched the snow fall outside the window, his cup of coffee warming his hands as steam rose off of the hot liquid. He lounged in sweatpants and no shirt, a blanket strewn across his lap. He heard footsteps approaching and turned to see a groggy Dean enter the living room. “Good morning, babe,” he greeted, “There’s coffee in the pot.”

Dean said nothing but walked up behind the couch and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Seth’s head. He wordlessly walked into the kitchen and Seth could hear him getting his cup of coffee together. Once he returned to the living room, he sat down and curled up next to his boyfriend, “Morning,” he replied, his voice still raw from sleep. They sat in comfortable silence as they sipped their morning coffee for a bit.

Once Seth was almost finished with his cup he cleared his throat, “What should we do today?” he asked.

Dean shrugged next to him, “Whatever you want, babe. Just as long as it’s together,” he told Seth.

“How does a movie marathon sound?” Seth asked. The idea had popped into his head as he sat there in silence, the idea of spending Christmas with his boyfriend and best friend running through his mind. The day after they got home, they had gone out for a tree and decorated for the holiday. Both of them were equally excited to be spending the holiday together, so they had to go all out.

“Sounds good, baby,” Dean replied. He was still in the process of waking up. Seth had been turned slightly towards the arm of the couch in order to get a good look out of the large window to his right, but when Dean entered he turned so that Dean could get comfy at Seth’s side. Seth sat up and set in empty coffee mug down and grabbed the tv remote off the coffee table. He flicked on the tv and flipped to ABC Family to find that Home Alone was just starting. Dean finished his coffee shortly after and adjusted so that he was more comfortable. Now, Seth sat with his feet propped up on the table before him and Dean laid down so that his head was resting in Seth’s lap. Seth’s hand absentmindedly played with Dean’s hair as they watched the movie.

When the movie ended, it was just nearing an acceptable time to eat lunch. Seth felt his stomach growl at the thought of food, “I know it’s almost lunchtime, but I could really go for some french toast,” Seth commented as they got up to stretch after the movie. 

Dean chuckled, now wide awake, “Is that so?” he asked. He turned and pulled Seth to him and placed a kiss on his lips, “I think I can whip up some breakfast for us.”

Seth smiled, “You start the french toast and eggs, I’ll start the bacon and sausage,” he said.

“I got some sausage ready for ya now,” Dean joked, a goofy, childlike grin on his face.

Seth laughed, “Tempting, really. Maybe later,” he said. Dean pulled him in for another kiss, “Mmmh, okay definitely later.” Dean just chuckled and let go of his boyfriend and started off towards the kitchen. He gathered the food items from the fridge while Seth grabbed out pans and the griddle along with the bread for the french toast. The two set to work on the breakfast but not before Seth connected his phone to the speaker in the kitchen and played Christmas music for them. As Dean was working at the stove, Seth had taken over watching the french toast. He looked over and grinned, then took the towel off his shoulder and whipped it at Dean’s ass.

“Hey, watch it, Rollins!” Dean cried out as the material connected. He whirled around and glared at Seth.

“Whatcha gonna do about, Ambrose?” Seth teased, sticking his tongue out.

Dean sneered, “What am I gonna do about it? How about this!” he said and dunked his fingers in the french toast batter and quickly flicked them towards Seth. The batter splattered across Seth’s chin and neck and the man gasped dramatically.

“You bastard!” Seth cried playfully. He lunged for Dean and wrestled him to the hardwood floor, “You’ll pay for that!”

“Promise?” Dean asked, a dark look flickering across his eyes.

Seth smirked, “If you’re lucky,” he said. He pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips and then got up in time to flip the french toast. The two went back to cooking and soon the food was served onto plates and being carried back into the living room. They came in to see that the animated Grinch movie was on and the two snuggled back into the couch. They sat criss-cross next to each other, their plates in their laps. Seth’s left knee was pressed to Dean’s right; even when they were eating they always had that need to be touching in some way. Once they had finished their meals and the movie was almost over, they once again shifted on the couch and got comfy for the next movie, which happened to be Nightmare Before Christmas.

“Should this even be considered a Christmas movie? This is more Halloween,” Dean argued.

“No way, it’s a movie for both season,” Seth replied, “And the word Christmas is literally in the title.”

“Psh, that doesn’t mean anything,” Dean argued. He agreed with Seth, but at this point, he wanted to see what Seth would argue. He loved the movie just like Seth did, but busting Seth’s chops was Dean’s second favorite hobby.

“This is coming from someone who considers Die Hard a Christmas movie,” Seth scoffed.

Dean jumped up, “Hey, I’m right about that! The whole thing takes place on Christmas Eve! Christmas is a theme during the whole damn movie!” Dean defended.

Seth just laughed, “Whatever you say. If that counts as a Christmas movie than so does Nightmare Before Christmas.”

Dean scoffed and laid back down, “Fine, fine,” he said. They finished the movie and it put them right around three o’clock. “I’m gonna make some hot chocolate, do you want some?”

“I’d love some,” Seth said with a smile. Dean got up and placed a kiss on Seth’s lips before disappearing into the kitchen doorway with the dirty dishes in hand. Seth heard the clatter of Dean’s work as the next movie came on; Elf. Shortly after, Dean entered again with two steaming cups of hot chocolate and gave one to Seth. Dean sat down on the middle cushion and put his hand on Seth’s leg while the other one held onto his mug. Seth switched hands and grabbed up Dean’s hand in his own. He raised it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of the hand before lowering it back onto his lap. They sipped their hot drink in content silence as they watched the movie.

“That has got to be, by far, one of my favorite Christmas movies of all time,” Seth commented as the movie ended. The sun had begun setting and the night was almost upon them as five thirty-ish rolled around. Dean had gone back to laying on Seth’s lap after he finished his drink.

“Agreed, it’s a good one,” he said. “Hey, what are you thinking for dinner?” he asked.

“Not sure, got anything in mind?” Seth asked.

“Well, we’re already kinda having a super cheat day so I was thinking take out,” Dean said as he sat up.

“Sounds good. The snow stopped a while ago and the roads are pretty clear by now. We can call it in in a bit,” Seth said. Dean laid back down after grabbing his phone off the coffee table. The next movie started to play, this time The Polar Express. About a third into the movie, Dean opened his phone and went to the website of the closest Chinese place that the two frequented whenever they could.

“Oh cool, we can just order online,” Dean said. He started the order and put down his own order and then Seth’s, not having to even ask because he knew Seth’s order, “You want crab rangoons?” he asked.

“Oh, definitely,” Seth said, “Alllll the crab rangoons.”

Dean smiled, “Man, we are gonna have to spend an entire day at the gym at this rate,” he commented as he put in the home address and card number.

“Might as well enjoy the break while we can, it’s worth it,” Seth replied. Dean locked his phone and they turned their attention back to the tv. 

About thirty minutes or so later, there was a knock on the door and Dean jumped up to get it. He thanked the delivery guy, gave him a good tip and then joined Seth back on the couch. He began unpacking the large bag of food and spread it out on the table. He got a little bit of everything and the two decided why dirty more dishes when they could just eat out of the takeout containers. They settled on the couch, both men leaning forward towards the table of food. When they had had their fill of food, they sat back and Seth draped his arms across Dean’s shoulders to pull him closer. 

Seth pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple, “This has been a perfect day, Dean,” Seth mused as the movie finished.

Dean hummed in agreement, “I agree, the perfect lazy snowy day,”

“Dinner was good, but I’d say I’m ready for dessert,” Seth said. He threw a smirk Dean’s way, his eyebrow raised. Dean smiled in return and the two men bolted off the couch and up towards their bedroom, laughing as they went.


End file.
